Improper use of Magic
by Chibi-Yukito
Summary: HP/CCS crossover...yes another CCs go to bloody hogwarts thing...but I make it mystery too. Please review, I'll think of a btter summary later ok? *wont update until she gets 10 reviews all up^.^* (chapter two up)
1. Prolouge

****

Disclaimer: None of the recognisable characters or places belongs to me. The Harry Potter gang belongs to J.K Rowling, and the CCS gang belongs to CLAMP! Not Nelvana, whatever they may say!!! (Evil English version…) ***growls*** Daijin-kun agrees with me, ne, 'niisan?

****

A/N Fujitaka and co. know everything, this takes place a little after the second movie…a year…hmmm let me think any more to say? Nope? Oh yeah. I made up her address. And, Tomoyo's camera works in Hogwarts because I said it did ok? And she's going because I couldn't not put her in the story. Eriol may be there as well. 

__ ****

Improper use of Magic - prologue. By Ema-chan

Sakura sat bolt upright in bed as she felt something collide with her head with force. 

"WHAT KERO? Is it time for school already?"

"School is over. It's the holidays now," Kero answered sleepily from his drawer.

"Hoe?" she sat up fully and looked around. After a while, something pecked at her hand in impatience. She looked down to find an owl with a letter in his beak trying to get her to notice him or her. She curiously pried the letter from his or her beak and tried to fathom the seal on the front.

__

Kinomoto Sakura

Room Upstairs with alarm,

10 Cherry Drive,

Tomoeda, JAPAN.

'What does it mean, Room upstairs with alarm? It's holidays, I don't need a wake-up call.'

"What does it say Sakura?" Kero asked from the corner. He came and floated above her head.

"It says an address, ours, and my name."

"No! In the letter!"

"Oh." She opened the letter carefully as to not ruin the parchment it was made of. She looked at it for a few moments, and then Kero decided he was impatient.

"Well?"

She began to read out the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Kinomoto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. You will be in 5th year.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

"Hoe? What does all that mean?"

Kero sighed. "It means what it says. You've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Demo…I didn't apply for a Hogwarts."

"Why don't we just go? I assume it all will be explained when we get there, and if it isn't I'll explain. I really can't be bothered right now. Too hungry."

Sakura read through it again, and this time she found something that she missed.

"What does 'a list of books and other equipment we need' mean?"

Kero sweatdropped. "It means, there is a list of books and other equipment we need in there." He sweatdropped again. 'Maybe she is tireder than usual. I mean, she did stay up all night crying over that Chinese Gaki…'

Syaoran had left one year earlier, and Sakura hadn't yet gotten over him.

"I better tell 'tousan then hay?"

Kero snapped out of his reverie. "Yes, you better. Do you want me to come?"

"Hai!"

Within five minutes, Sakura was dressed and she and Kero went downstairs to breakfast. Fujitaka Kinomoto was sitting at the table, reading the morning newspaper. Touya was at the other end, reading the sports section.

"Otousan? Oniisan? I have been acc-"

"We know," Fujitaka interrupted. "And you better pay the owl before it pecks a hole in your shirt."

Finally Sakura realised that the owl that had given her the letter, after much persuasion was pecking her shoulder, then, she realised it hurt.

"Itai!" she yelled, flapping her arms to get the creature off. It flew off and landed gracefully on the floor.

"Give it some crackers. I'm sure the stuffed animal can do without a few," Touya said without looking up from his sports newspaper.

"I am NOT a stuffed animal!"

Sakura went to the cupboard and took out a few crackers then handed them to the owl. Meanwhile, Fujitaka was writing on a piece of paper.

"What's it say?" she asked.

He read it out. "I have given Sakura Kinomoto permission to go Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She already has an animal, which is not included, but I also give her special permission to let him accompany her to this school of yours.

Yours sincerely,

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Otousan of Sakura."

He handed the owl the piece of paper, and he flew back out the window, heading back towards the place it came from.

"Hoe?" Sakura was confused. "Where is this school, 'tousan?"

"It is in England."

Touya spat out his coffee. "Demo…she can't go that far!"

"Yes she can. I am giving her permission to. Sakura, was there another piece of paper in the letter?"

"Hai." She ran upstairs and grabbed the two extra pieces of paper that were lying on her unmade bed. She ran back downstairs and handed them to her father.

He glanced through both of them, then picked up one. "Touya, you're also going."

Touya spat out more of his coffee. Unfortunately, he was drinking a lot at that moment. "Demo…what about Yuki?"

Kero sighed. "You always have an excuse don't you? You should be glad you're going as well. You'll be able to watch over Sakura then," he said seriously.

"I'm going too," Yukito said from the window. He had come over to see Touya (A/N ^_-) and heard the last of the conversation. 

"Yuki!" Touya exclaimed. "Is everybody going?"

"Iie, but most of us are."

"Like who?"

"Me, you and Sakura."

"That's most of us?"

"Hai."

"What about Yue?"

"He coming with me."

"Oh."

"Can you stop talking about it? We are going, and that's it okay? Demo…what about Tomoyo?" Sakura said, cutting into Touya and Yukito's conversation.

"And Tomoyo."

"Good…how are we going to get there?"

"On an areoplane."

"Okay."

Fujitaka cleared his throat. "Stop discussing. It is 30th July now. The letter should get there on time. If it didn't, you'll still be going. You're too powerful for them not to accept you. Actually, that's the reason you're going. You are so powerful, being from Clow Reed and all, that you have to learn their type of magic too. Instead of just using the cards, you get to use wands and potions and that."

Sakura and Kero jumped into the air, while Yuki and Touya looked at them in amusement. But, soon after, Kero was digging into the left over crackers that the owl didn't eat. Everybody present sweatdropped.

"I have to ring Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, deciding to break the silence.

She picked up the phone and speed dialed Tomoyo's number. "Tomoyo!" she screeched when she answered. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

* * *

Sorry first chappie was so short. I thought it would be longer, then I thought it was appropriate to end it there.

The next chappie will be based on the characters form HP. Of course, it's Harry, Hermione and Ron, not Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Though of course, they'll be in there too. I couldn't leave them out.

So, if you're reading this, please, R+R. I will love you forever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever………


	2. Chapter one

****

Disclaimer: All characters in use are © CLAMP and © J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing them to pass time. Don't sue me.

These chapters are gonna get longer, I hope. I try to make them around the same length coz it'd be weird if you read a long chapter then the next one was like, 50 words long.

Er thanks for all those reviews! *Jumpsaroundhouse* 

****

Amber Dream: Thanks! *Blushes* it's people like you who make my day!

****

SWKay: I have you hooked? Cewlios! I'll update sooner next time okay?

****

Soul: Thank you.

****

Blueangelbaby: ah I menat he left for Hong Kong, but you gave me an idea…yeah. He did break up with her now!!! I have a good idea now…thankies!

****

Empress Satori: happy birthday for the 30th of July! Lol, I know flamers are jealous…

****

Ying Fa: I s'pose it was kinda cute ne? thanks for your review!

****

BlueMageChild*89: I like your name ^_^ thanks for your review! ^_^ I will take your advice, I respect reviewers who have advice! So I edited the first chapter to make it sound like they werent too much more powerful…I have plans for Draco Malfoy in this…

****

Angel: yes it will be S+S E+T!! Who else theres also Yuki/Touya Harry/Hermione and I think I'll put Ron and lavendar together…and Malfoy and Meiling. ^_^

Enjoy! And please review!

**Improper use of Magic - chapter one.** By Ema-chan.

"Come on, come on, Sakura! Wake up!"

She didn't move.

Kero sighed. "Guess I have no choice then do I?"

"SAKURA! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" He then picked up a glass of cold water and threw it all over the sleeping card mistress.

Even that didn't work.

Kero growled. Sakura was being extra-sleepy today. Desperate, he grabbed her alarm, a new glass of cold water, cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. He flew near to her ear and pressed the alarm button, at the same time throwing water all over her and yelling: 

"SAKURA, IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW, I'LL –"

"AAAAHHHH! KKEEEERRROOOO! Don't do that!"

She sat bolt upright in bed and looked at the clock Kero was holding an inch from her nose.

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed again, after seeing they had half an hour to get to the airport.

"Sakura! Stop screaming!" he had enough of all Tomoyo and Sakura's squeals when Tomoyo made her new costumes and dresses, or if they were reading those teen magazines together. _'Girls…'_

She jumped out of bed and ran around the room, much like any other day scrambling around to get her clothes on and hair brushed. She bolted into the bathroom opposite and cleaned her teeth frantically then shoved her toothbrush into her toiletry bag for her suitcase. She dashed back into her room, grabbed the Sakura book with all her cards and Kero by his tail then ran downstairs faster than she had ever gone before.

She dumped all her stuff on the kitchen table where Fujitaka Kinomoto and her brother Touya were standing. Kero had swirly eyes from being swung around too much. Sakura bent over and rested her palms on her knees and took in long, deep breaths to calm herself.

Touya looked at his watch. "I started timing you as soon as I heard you scream. Five minutes, thirty one seconds. That was pretty good, kaijuu."

"Sakura, is, not, a, kaijuu!" she panted out with each breath. 

Fujitaka smiled at his children's familiar arguing. "Now, kids, we better get to the airport, otherwise Tomoyo and Yukito will worry."

They were about half way to the car when Sakura yelled out: "oh no! I forgot my manga collection!"

She ran all the way back upstairs grabbed her bag she filled with all the manga comics she had been collecting ever since Li Syaoran left for Hong Kong. She needed something to get her mind of him and to take her out of her depression, so she discovered manga one day at the bookstore. The first one she ever bought was Record of Lodoss War, volume one. Then volume two, then three…

Touya was waiting impatiently for her to lug her bag downstairs and into the car. Then he got into the passenger side seat and Fujitaka took the wheel and the drove off to the airport.

They got there just in time to hear their flight being called. _'Flight 546, gate twelve passengers boarding. Flight 546, gate twelve passengers…'_

"Sakura-chan! Kinomoto-san! Over here!" Tomoyo was yelling to them, just on top of the escalator that would be taking them down to the departing gate.

Fujitaka kissed both his children on the head and said: "Touya, you may be older than twenty, but you are still my baby boy. And the same goes for you Sakura, you may be fifteen now, but you are still my baby girl. Your mother would have been proud of you for going to this school. She went there when she was young also."

"Gee, dad. Didn't know you could be so sentimental!" Touya said squirming away.

Sakura laughed and kissed her father on the cheek. "We'll be careful, Otousan. Don't worry. I got Touya and Yuki to look after me!"

She then danced happily off towards the gate, yelling 'sayonara' over her shoulder and waving wildly. She got there just as the ticket woman was letting Tomoyo, Yukito, and Touya through the gate onto the plane.

The woman who offered to show them to their seats was very nice. Too nice, Touya thought. 

"Now you kids' can just sit down here." She looked at the number on their seat tickets. "Kinomoto Touya, you're by the window, Kinomoto Sakura, you're in the middle seat. Daidouji Tomoyo, you'll be next to her, and Tsukishiro Yukito…I apologise, but you have to sit in the middle aisle in seat 24D. Now, you have to fasten your seatbelts for takeoff, after we're in the air for a while, and the seatbelt sign goes off, you can unbuckle your seats and move around. I'll be back in ten minutes with water and other beverages for you to purchase if you wish to do so. Have a nice trip! We hope you fly with Japan Airlines again!"

Touya shook his head. Maybe it was the way all air hostesses acted. Sugary, sweet, put-up-with-anything attitude. I hope she doesn't cause us trouble.

*Now lets switch to Dumbledore's POV shall we?*

'Hmmm…that Touya is bright. Maybe she did go a little overboard with the sugary sweetness but anyhow…he'll see her importance when he gets here. He will just have to wait.' 

Dumbledore blinked tiredly and stood slowly to go off to bed. 

*End Dumbledore's POV. Short but sweet heh? *

*Now back to CCS POV huh? *

"Oh my gosh it's so kawaii! Almost as kawaii as my Sakura-chan!" the occupants of the plane sweatdropped and a different airhostess came to calm her down. It only worked for a total of oh…about five minutes, then she was up and recording all the passengers and tried to film inside the cockpit but they wouldn't let her, she was too excitable. Soon the passengers got used to see a hyperactive Japanese girl with long violet hair with a video camera permanently superglued onto her hand running around exclaiming kawaii every five seconds.

Touya sweatdropped. He turned with raised eyebrows to Yukito who was seated next to him. He and sakura had swapped seats for a while. Yukito shook his head and smiled that never-ending smile of his. 

"She's like this all the time. Though I really don't understand what's so kawaii about an aeroplane…"

"I suppose if she thinks Sakura is kawaii then anything can be I guess."

Yukito slapped his arm playfully. "Sakura-chan is cute! Maybe it's just the eye of the 'niisan getting in the way."

Touya rolled his eyes in response and him and Yukito changed the subject and chatted about anything that came to mind. 

About an hour later, a tallish, shortish, biggish, smallish, darkish, lightish haired woman walked past with a metal trolley (off an add shown here in Aussie…private joke also…) and offered them many drinks and a bit of food. (make up your own picture of what you want her to look like)

"What would you like dearies? We have two lunch dishes and a choice of soda water, water, wine, and other assorted fizzy drinks for this hour's meal. What would you like?"

Tomoyo had finally calmed down enough to eat while sitting still so she ordered a chicken and rice combination and a lemonade. Sakura got the same except she got two drinks, one lemonade, and one coke. She would later slip Kero the coke as a treat if he stayed quiet. Touya got the beef and rice combination and (unfortunately did not have his ID to get a wine) so he settled for a fizzy orange. Yukito got the chicken and a passionfruit fizzy drink. 

They all ate in silence, with no comments of, "kaijuu," "I'm not a kaijuu!" "Scream of pain," "oh so kawaii!" from anyone. The passengers immediately relaxed.

Soon after the woman came back and collected all of their rubbish, Sakura secretly slipped Kero the coke and warned him not to spill it in her bag. Then one by one, most of the gang fell asleep for the rest of the plane ride.

When they landed, Sakura was one of the last people in the plane to get off. She slept through the landing, (while every normal person got lollies for blocked ears) and everyone stepping over her to get to the bag compartment. Tomoyo had woken her just after the last person stepped off the plane.

"HOOOOEEEE!" she screamed for no apparent reason.

"Kaijuu," Touya commented. "I think that is beginning to become a habit of yours when you wake up."

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" she yelled at him, stamping on his foot and making his clutch his foot and jump around the airport screeching in pain and causing a lot of commotion by slipping on someone's bag and falling onto the conveyor belt. Although he quickly got off, he still managed to gather quite a few cold looks from the airport officials. They had put up extra signs saying "do not touch, fall, step or have any other bodily contact with the conveyor belt." And they didn't work. After hours of placing them in exact positions that were unknown to man and his enemies. (Sorry I just HAD to put that bit in. uh…yeah…)

Yukito was still laughing over it when they had collected their bags (Touya had conveniently fallen on them) and had signed all the papers necessary for arriving in London. As they made their way to downtown London, lugging their bags, Touya suddenly remember the letter an owl had dropped off for him. He had yet to open it. He took it out of his pocket and read it quickly, his expression on his face turning from horrified, to stressed and then to annoyance.

The letter said:

To Touya Kinomoto -

You are required to wait at London Airport near the front entrance where a man of the name Rubeus Hagrid will meet you. He will lead you to Diagon Alley where you will all get your school things for the year.

- Minerva McGonagall.

Touya groaned.

"What's wrong To-ya?" Yukito asked him.

"We were meant to wait for some guy called Hagrid to meet us at the airport." He said, his voice muffled by his jacket sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Yukito said.

"I said, we were meant to meet some guy name Hagrid at the airport."

"What?!" Sakura yelled, almost causing the eardrums to burst on all company present. "You mean we didn't have to carry our bags all this way? We did it all for nothing?"

(Sakura is grumpy after sleeping sitting up on an uncomfortable chair okay?)

Just then, almost by magic (heh…) a tall man…tall? Did I say tall? I meant huge…appeared in front of them with a smile on his face. "Ah," he said. "You must be them kids Dumbledore sent me to collect from the airport over yonder."

Sakura's mood suddenly changed. "Hai! We are those kids! We were wondering, can you take us to this Dragon Alley place?"

"Yes," Hagrid replied. "I am Rubeus Hagrid, please, just call me Hagrid. ' M sorry, but I must've missed you. I'll carry yer luggage for ya."

Everybody handed Hagrid their luggage gladly and he led them around the corner to a busy street and seemed to lead them into a dark alleyway. "Hmmm…it's here. I'll ask Tom to look after yer bags for a while then I can take you to the place where you'll be staying."

Tom quickly put the bags behind his counter safely hidden from prying eyes. Before that, Sakura had taken out the cards and put them into her pocket then did up the zipper closing Tomoyo had sewn in for her. You could never be too safe…

A letter carrier dropped a piece of parchment that someone had scribbled on in front of Hagrid who caught it and read it.

Hagrid – 

Take the new students to go and stay with Harry. I have sent the Dursleys a letter explaining their presence and they will not be surprised when you show up on their doorstep with four kids. Harry has been informed of this and from his reply, sounded excited to have someone stay for the last few days until school begins. (The Leaky Cauldron has no room).

Good day,

Dumbledore.

"Well," Hagrid said. "Looks like Dumbledore has found a place for you to say. Though I am not sure why he thinks a letter is going to convince them Dursleys. Anyhow, I think we better be getting yer school stuff. Don't wanna start school without it eh?"

* * *

Okay…how was that for a first chapter? R+R please! The next chapter will have them buying all that crap that seems to come with the books, I'll try to make it as unboring as possible. I am NOT rushing this fic. If I get three more reviews, I'll update okay? And why on earth would I make them stay with the Dursleys of all people I hear you say. My answer is: I am because I think it would be funny. What could happen there that is funny? You just have to wait to find out. 

Kero-chan: Review please!

Chibi-Yukito: nods.

Ryuu-sama: I am on holiday, so 'The Truth About Squeaky noises won't be updated for a while! 

Suppi-chan: they're co-writing it. Seem to think it will work…

Chibi-Yukito: Don't be so negative Suppi!

Suppi-chan: Whose Suppi?

Ryuu-sama: Chibi-Yukito is putting you in this story too! Watch out! Run while you can!

*Ryuu-sama goes racing around the room like a crazed maniac while Kero and Suppi get all swirly eyed *

Review!


	3. Chapter two

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please you've got to believe me! I didn't take them! Honest…well…maybe I did, but I'm just borrowing them for a little fun! Please don't sue me! Hah..yeah.

****

A/N I am going on a holiday until the end of the summer holidays. So I won't be able to update for at least a month I am sorry! Although, I am writing it, so expect one as soon as I return! So until then, keep reviewing to keep me inspired to update for you all okay? And could you review some of my other stories? Most of my little farty stories only have like four reviews…so onegai onegai onegai review?

****

*Bows to reviewers and readers*

Arigatou! I'll miss you!

****

Improper Use of Magic – chapter two. By Ema-chan

"I've been searching on the Internet, and I found out that –"

"Hermione we don't need to know okay?"

"Fine, but you'll want to know about this."

"What," Harry sighed.

"Well," she started again. "There is going to be a few new students coming to Hogwarts when the term begins."

"Duh Hermione. The first years come every year remember?" Ron said sarcastically.

"No! These students are going to be in fifth year, with us."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Wow Hermione. I didn't think I'd ever hear that phrase come out of your mouth."

"Oh shut up! We have to go get our books now," she said, changing the subject and ending the argument.

About half an hour later, they ended up outside _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. _

"Do you need new robes Ron? Harry? I noticed that your were getting a bit short. I could see your ankles on the way home."

Ron glared at her, along with Harry. "What about yours Herm? Yours were getting a bit short too. In the arms."

Hermione gave him her best glare and stalked into the shop with Harry and Ron at her heels. As they were being fitted for the usual black school robes, Hermione brought up the subject of the new students again.

"I do know they are from Japan though Ron."

"Where did you find all this out?" Harry interrupted. "Wait – don't answer that. You'll take ages explaining."

"No I won't. I found it out from Prof. Dumbledore. He said we are to look after them and show them around the castle."

At last they were finished. They paid Madam Malkin for their new robes and went to _Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour _for their favourite flavour of ice cream. Hermione always ordered chocolate. May be plain, but it had something extra in it. (A/N I wonder what…) Ron sat with Double Chocolate with chocolate sauce and sprinkles added on top with a bit of caramel strung through it. Harry had whatever he felt like that day, which was strawberry ice cream with chocolate and caramel sauce. 

"What else did you find out about these mysterious new students who we have to look after?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Well, they are Japanese and don't understand English all that wonderfully. Luckily I have my limited supply of Japanese I could talk to them with."

"What other language have you learned Hermione? German? Indonesian?" Harry butted in.

"I have learned and can speak French fluently."

Ron took a gulp of his ice cream. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

They finished their ice creams in silence. Soon after, they heard a babble of voices speaking a different language walk through to the ice cream parlour and order something they couldn't understand, but Florean obviously could. Then the voices moved over to the table next to Hermione and co.

"HOE!" the girl screeched out before somebody caught her.

"Arigatou Touya," she said in relief.

"I'm sure Prof. Dumbledore said that the boys name was Toryar or something like that, and the girls was Sakura," Hermione explained.

Sure enough, the next thing they heard was "Sakura (A/N pretend this is in Japanese k?) I know I eat to much, but could you at least share some of your ice cream?"

"IIE! This is my favourite, ask Yuki for some of his."

Kero pouted and turned expectantly to Yukito who shook his head.

Hermione decided to make her presence known to them. "Um…hello?"

One of the boys turned to her and said, "konnichiwa!" and the rest of them followed suit. Kero dropped to the table before Hermione could see. Then the girl, Sakura, stood up and pointed to herself. "Watashi no namae wa Sakura desu! O namae wa nan desu ka."

Hermione blinked. "OH! I'm Hermione."

Sakura sounded the word out. "Her-mai-oo-ni. Sugoi!"

Harry and Ron were behind her. "What did she just say?"

"Um I think she said, my name is Sakura, and what's my name?"

"Then what did she say?"

Hermione shrugged. "It sounded like my name is cool or something like that."

"They are going to have a hell of a time in Hogwarts. Why did they get accepted into an English speaking school when they can't understand it them selves?"

"Who knows Ron? And don't be rude!"

"Ano…we can speak English you know…" Yukito started.

"Oh!" Hermione yelled out. "Um…sorry, I didn't know."

"Ano…Yukito? We can speak English?" Tomoyo said in Japanese.

"Iie. Demo soon you will."

"Okay."

Yukito turned back to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "I think you match the description that Dumbledore bloke gave us. Aren't you meant to look after us?"

Hermione felt stares coming from Ron and Harry. She turned around and glared. Then turned back to Yukito and smiled sweetly. "Hai," she said, using a word she knew, which meant yes.

Yukito grinned. "Well, now that's been taken care of, lets all go and buy all our stuff. Would you like to join us?"

"O-okay," Hermione stuttered. For the first time in her life, no one knows why, she was nervous.

* * *

Sakura took out her list of books and things and read them out to the strange looking man at the counter. As she read each one, he went a pulled two off the shelf, one for Sakura and one for Tomoyo. Yukito and Touya were too old to have classes. Harry was reading through a book, which told you how to put curses on muggles without getting caught by the improper use of magic office at the ministry. Hermione snatched it out of his hands and put it behind a book with a large green toad on the front. Ron was looking at the books on how to charm everyday objects to dance and run around. 

Hermione shook her head.

When Sakura and Tomoyo had got all of the books needed for this year, they all went to the wand shop. 

Sakura already had a wand, so she didn't get one, she just made hers look like the normal wooden wands that Hermione, Ron, and Harry used. Only it was cherry wood. 

Tomoyo got a strange coloured wand; it was purple, with dark blue grains on it. It also contained a phoenix feather and a feather of a blue bird. The blue bird it had come from had magical properties and could morph itself into anything it felt like. 

All the time, Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited patiently for them to finish. 

Sakura still couldn't speak English, so Yukito translated for everyone there. Yue had traveled many places when he was with Clow. 

Harry stuck his hand in his pocket, suddenly feeling like he had forgotten something or misplaced something. He pulled out a crinkly piece of parchment sporting Dumbledore's neat, cursive handwriting. It said:

Harry – 

Four students are going to be staying at your home until school begins this year. I have written to your family, informing them you could all use your wands this summer. It's only for a few days, if they cause any trouble, contact me.

Dumbledore. 

Harry facefaulted while Hermione squealed about how lucky he was. "Er…I must warn you, the people I live with aren't very tolerant to magic. Don't expect a very warm welcome from them."

"Don't worry. We shall live," Yukito said.

"BUT if anyone touches my sister, the house is no longer going to be residing on this planet okay?"

"Touya, don't be so overprotective! Hey! We can speak English now! Eriol must have realised we couldn't!"

"Eriol?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Eriol. He's one of our friends. I hope he is there at the school!"

Tomoyo wrinkled her forehead. "I think he said in one of the letters he sent me that he was a teacher somewhere in England."

"Hmm…would his name be Professor Moon?" Ron asked from the corner.

"No. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"That's who I am talking about. He told us to call him by this name 'cause hardly any of us could pronounce his last name. How can you possibly pronounce that name? That name is impossible to pronounce. Who made it up? What kind of a weird father did he have anyhow? That name is wrong – people like us can't even begin to pronounce." Ron said incredulously. Hermione slapped him. 

"Stop babbling Ron. It's rude!"

"Hee-rar-gee-zar-war" Tomoyo gave to them.

"Hair-bra-zee-gar-war?"

"Close enough."

"Well," Harry interrupted. "Sorry, but if we want the Dursleys in a teeny bit of a good mood, we better get going right now."

"Well, see you at the station in two days then Harry. Bye Ron!"

Hermione left.

"Yeah Harry see you at the station. Good bye everybody!"

Ron left.

Sakura and co. followed Harry to the entrance of Diagon Alley. They made it through the Leaky Cauldron without trouble and walked across the road to where the Dursleys had yet to arrive.

* * *

They hadn't waited for five minutes when Vernon Dursley yelled at them. "WHAT ARE THESE –" he spat out the word 'these' as though he just drank curdled milk – "THINGS DOING HERE?!"

"They're not things Uncle Vernon, they're people and they are going to be staying with us for one day and one night before we go back to Ho – my school. As a matter of fact, we have permission to use our wands, and my Godfather will be extremely pleased to hear from me in the near future. Now, if you'll let us through, we will be staying in my room."

He pushed past Vernon Dursley with an air of confidence. Sakura, Touya, Yukito, and Tomoyo followed him. On the way past Vernon Sakura stopped.

"Very pleased to meet you sir," she said, hand held out to shake. Vernon ignored her completely, pushed past, and got into the driver's seat barking at them to hurry up.

* * *

The drive to Number Four Privet Drive was taken in a deadly silence. By the time they arrived at the house, Touya was about to burst with all the tenseness floating around him in the stuffy air of the car. They all wordlessly climbed out of the car and carefully lugged their luggage to where Harry instructed them.

Suddenly Sakura couldn't take it any longer. 

"UUURGH!!! How quiet do we have to be? I'll die if I don't say something soon!"

She ended this with a breath. Vernon's voice was heard from the kitchen. "POTTER! Get your arse down here and tell your 'friends' to shut their holes and come down for dinner! Tomorrow Dudder's friend Piers is coming for dinner also, so you all make yourselves scarce."

Everyone blinked as Harry made his way down to the kitchen and followed his relatives' instructions carefully.

Tomoyo had her camera out.

"Tomoyo-san," Touya said tiredly. "Put that contraption away. I don't think these people would appreciate it at the table." He said all this in Japanese, so if there were any chance the people downstairs heard, they wouldn't know what the subject was.

"Sakura, do you have your cards? I don't trust these people," Yukito said.

Sakura pulled them out of her pocket and counted them to make sure none were missing. "Yep!" she said.

Touya was cracking his knuckles. "How can Potter-san take all of this for his whole life? He practically serves to their every beck and call. In fact, the only time I saw him even remotely stand up to them is when he defended us in the 'things' department."

"To-ya calm down. There is no need to get violent," Yukito said soothingly, putting a hand on his arm. Touya lost all tenseness and hugged him in return. Tomoyo – of course – had her camcorder out and was recording every cute moment she could find.

They were five minutes late for dinner.

* * *

Well…sorry this one was kinda shorter than the others…*winces*

I thought a cliffie there was appropriate huh? Sorry…

I am planning on some Hermione/Harry mush soon ^_^ 

Thanks:

****

Tara: *blinks* this is cool? ^_^ Thankies!

****

Dreamforever: I love your screen name! Very much like me hey…I do hope I don't rush this story. I hate it when people do that, but thanks about the comment on the characterisation. One thing I was afraid of was screwing up CLAMP and J.K Rowling's genius. (-_-) He's so cute!

****

Kawaiitenshisakura: does 'tenshi' mean 'angel'? I forgotten…I'll go read your story in a second I just gotta finish all these! Ahhh everyone likes the idea of thingees staying with Dursleys and co! I'll have to make this one good wont I? Thanks for your review. Review again for me? 

****

Danielle Ngo: HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! *Breathe*

****

(No name): what's your name? Why not have S+S? Well, tough! I am ^_^. And I am not English, I am AUSTRALIAN…Kiwi actually, but I live here in Australia!!! We always get lollypops to suck on when we landed. It pops your ears so you don't have sore ears ^_^ it canes like shit! I remember once I started crying my ears hurt, but now I'm used to it and just eat the lollys before we land lol.

****

Sweetliliacblossom: thank you!! ^_^ review again please????

****

Kiki: here's your update! ^_^ hope you like it! The trio of idiots…lol good one. I'll mention it to my friends. We could be the trio of idiots lol.

Please review!!! I'll love you forever and I'll think of you when I download j-pop from the internet!


End file.
